The wedding
by pingpong101
Summary: This is the wedding of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta in Finnick's point of view. One Shot.


Finnick and Annie's wedding in Finnick's point of view.

Today was the day I was finally getting married to Annie, my dream that had always seemed impossible. In a few minutes she would be my wife, at last. Weddings in district 4 were simple and usually based on the ocean and on fishing. It was no exaggerated capitol party, which seemed to disappoint some, but to me it would be perfect.

When Annie walked in I couldn't take my eyes of her, she was in a beautiful emerald green dress that seemed to fall around her in waves, no matter its simplicity. When she smiled at me, my heart stopped and stuttered. I wondered what I looked like, I must look so goofy because I could feel my smile stretching ear to ear, but I didn't care.

Annie walked up beside me and we automatically took each other's hands. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed. The sparkle in her eyes was breath taking.

A man called Dalton was taking the ceremony, he was a cattle man from District 10 but the ceremonies were quite similar.

A net weaved of long grasses was wrapped around our shoulders joining us together while we took our vows. Hand written vows, as always in district 4. To show how much we really loved each other.

"I Finnick Odairtake you Annie Cresta to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and I will love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day for eternity, because even death will not change my love for you. I never thought this day would come and now it finally has I never want to be parted from you." I had written it myself with no help and I was worried it wasn't good enough but the look on Annie's face said it all. I could see tears of joy giving her eyes a shiny quality.

"Now you" Dalton said, nodding at Annie.

"I Annie Cresta take you Finnick Odair to be my husband, through thick and thin and no matter what changes around us. You are my match in every way. You balance me and encourage me. You are my strength and my comfort that keeps me sane. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I could never imagine that I would finally get to be with you forever but my wish has come true. I treasure all the memories we have shared together, the good and the bad. No one in the world could fill my heart with such happiness that you do. I will love you forever and nothing will ever change that" It was so beautiful, I could feel tears pricking my eyes.

"Thank you" Dalton said, picking up the woven grass bowl filled with salt water from the table. "Now you shall touch each other's lips with this salt water to finish your binding"

I was first, my hands were shaking a little but I dipped my fingers into the small bowl and touched Annie's lips with them. She smiled at me and everyone around us was so silent. Not that I noticed them anyway. To me it was just us two.

Annie took her fingers and dipped them into the water and touched my lips with them. I could taste the saltiness and it was a comforting taste, having grown up with it.

"You are now husband and wife you may kiss the bride" Dalton said to me. I leaned in and I caressed Annie's face in my hands. I kissed her with all my heart. I could faintly hear the crowd of our friends erupt into applause but I didn't pay attention. It was just me and Annie. My dream had come true, I was officially married to Annie and nothing in the world could destroy the happiness that filled my heart. District 13 could be falling to pieces around us and I would know. When the kiss finally broke away, the crowd was still in applause. I looked at Annie and her expression mirrored mine.

Pure joy.

Everyone turns as music begins playing. I take Annie's hand and lead her onto the floor. I have never been a particularly good dancer but still we sway and twirl and smile. Everyone forms a circle around us. And after a few minutes we leave the floor and everyone else starts dancing.

People from district 12 were good dancers and soon they were teaching the guys from other districts how to dance. On the dance floor the guests had created a giant spinning circle where people could go in and show off their moves.

I took Annie of to the side. She was still smiling and so was I.

"Hello my beautiful wife" I say to her and she laughs and kisses me on the lips.

"I am still waiting to wake up from this" she says running her hand through my hair.

"I hope you don't want to wake up from this" I say, caressing he face in my hands.

"Of course I do" she says jokingly "This is the worst nightmare I have ever had" I smile and she kisses me. We begin to laugh and sway to the music.

"Sorry to interrupt" Dalton says tapping me and Annie on the shoulder. "We have a surprise for you." We both turn around and four people wheel out this huge wedding cake. Most guests back away to let this marvelous creation through. It had blue-green, white tipped icing waves swimming with fish, sail boats, seals and beautiful sea flowers. I glanced at Annie and her face was as shocked with awe as mine. It was so beautiful.

We walked up to the cake and someone handed me a knife. Annie put her hand over mine on the knife. I didn't want to cut such a wonderful cake. But cake was cake and it had to be eaten. We cut through the cake easily and we got the first slices. We walked back over to the corner of the room to sit and eat.

The icing was creamy and buttery and the cake was fluffy and soft.

"Mmmm" I said to Annie.

"Mmmm indeed" she said back. Then she put her finger in the icing of her slice and before I could do anything it was on my nose. I tried to get some on her but she ran and she was too fast. When I finally caught up with her the icing had fallen off my finger. We danced instead; our slices of cake were left forgotten on the table.

We danced into the early hours of the morning. I could never, ever live without her. I never wanted this night to end. My heart was so full of joy knowing that she was mine.

"I love you Annie Odair"

"I love you too Finnick Odair"

**Ok done. **

**What did everyone think? I'm tempted to do it in Annie's point of view as well but I don't know. **

**I actually almost cried writing this. I can't believe he died so soon after his wedding and Annie was pregnant. *Sob***

**Anyway thanks for reading if you did. **


End file.
